


Desire

by Novatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius'un zamana Remus'un zamandan daha fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Uzun aradan sonra Wolfstar! Umarım beğenilir.  
> ST: Years & Years - Desire

Müzik kulaklarını ağrıtıyor, ses patlıyor, kalp atışlarının ritimle uyumunu hissediyorsun adeta... Yanıp sönen ışıklar gözlerini alıyor, terli ve sıcak bedenlerin arasından kayarak bara yaklaşıyorsun.

Yıpranmış deri ceketinin cebinden para çıkarıyorsun, soğuk bir biraya ihtiyacın var. Kolları dövmelerle kaplı barmaid sana bir şişe açıyor, soğuk şişe terli avucuna iyi geliyor. Yudumluyorken taburede kaykılarak geriye, ona bakıyorsun.

Sirius her zamanki gittiği her yerin yıldızı, büyücüsü, masalardan birinin üstünde tarçın tenli bir kızla senin yüzünü kızartacak şekilde dans ediyor. Gece dalgası saçları kızın manikürlü elleri altında dağılıyor, eller siyah Sex Pistols tişörtüne uzanıyor, Sirius kollarını kaldırıp kıyafetten kurtuluyor.

Görsel nefesini kesiyor, yutkunuyorsun. Biradan büyük yudumlar alırken bakışların hala onda. Doğru ya, büyücü... O varken gözlerin nasıl başka yere kayabilir ki?

Melez kız bükülüyor, gecenin en parlak yıldızı bükülen beli tutuyor, ritme göre diğer elini kızın boynundan göbeğine kaydırırken yeşil bakışlar seni buluyor.

Yeşile karışan kirli tutku gözlerini yakıyor, elalarını istemsizce kaçırıyorsun. O ise senin çekingenliğinden her zamanki gibi keyif almış, sinsi bir gülüşle kızı doğrulturken hareketleri kar kaplanı kadar zarif, avını izleyen bir kedi edası ile gözleri üzerinde kalıyor. 

Çok sıcak, yanıyorsun adeta. Biranın dibine geldin bile. Bir tane daha içecek kadar paran kaldığından emin değilsin, eve yürüyerek veya kaçak uçuç hattı ile dönmen gerekebilir. Yasadışı işlerle baş etmede hiçbir zaman James veya Sirius kadar iyi olmadın, yürümek de istemediğine göre yapacağın tek şey sürücünü beklemek. 

Duman ve ter kokularının altında nefes alamıyorsun, havaya ihtiyacın var. Barmaid gülümseyerek önüne bir su bırakıyor. Ağzın açılırken “Benden...” diyor, biraz mahcup hissederek suyu açıyorsun. Aradığın serinliğe bir parça kavuşurken “Buralarda yeni misin?” diyor.

Gözleri bal rengi, kızıl saçları artık kız kardeşin gibi gördüğün Lily'yi anımsatıyor sana. Gülümsüyorsun, sonra ekliyorsun:

“İlk kez geldim. Arkadaşım biraz dağıtmak istedi de...”

Bakışları arkaya, bu sefer sarışın bir kızla kucak dansı yapan Sirius'a kayarken istemsizce utanıyorsun. Anlamışçasına gülümserken elini uzatıyor.

“Alisha.”

Eli sıkarken cevaplıyorsun:

“Remus.”

“Bu tarafa geçip dinlenmek ister misin Remus?” 

Bakışların istemsizce Sirius'a kayıyor yine kucakladığı kızı döndürürken sana göz kırpıyor. Kalbin tanıdık burulma ile sızlarken derin bir nefes alıyorsun, burulma yavaşça giderken “Olur.” diyorsun. Alisha senin için tezgahı kaldırıyor, taburenden hiç de zarif olmayan bir şekilde iniyorsun. Tam bar kısmına girecekken gerinde gürültü kopuyor, saniyesinde bileğin kavranırken geriye savruluyorsun ve terli bir bedene yapışıyorsun.

Bakışların yüze çıkıyor, nedenini bilmediğin bir öfkenin yaktığı yeşiller seni olduğun yere sabitlerken Sirius'un mermerden oyulmuş kadar güzel dudakları açılıyor:  
“Gidiyoruz!”

Bir elinde tişörtü ve ceketi varken diğer eli bileğinden avucuna kayıyor, aşık usulü elini sıktıktan sonra seni çıkışa sürüklüyor. Clubtan çıkıp koridora geldiğinizde aniden döndürüp seni duvara yapıştırıyor.

“Hey!” diyorsun. Sırtın acıdı, yorgunsun, açsın ve ... Ve Sirius seni öpüyor. Ne zaman ve nasıl başladı anlamıyorsun bile. O muhteşem dudaklar şu an seninkiler kavrıyor, dili dudaklarını zorluyor, bir kolu duvarla arana girip belini kavrıyor.

Ellerin sen farkında olmadan uzanıp gece siyahı saçlara giriyor. Avuçlarından kayan ipeksi hisle ağzın aralanıyor, sıcak bir dil bunu fırsat bilmiş, tadını yutmak istercesine ağzını keşfe çıkıyor.

Şaşkınlığın yerini zevke bırakırken bilincin açılıyor ve Sirius'u itiyorsun.

“Bu neydi şimdi?” diyorsun ürpermeni bastırmaya çalışırken. Hallaç pamuğuna dönmüş tişörtü başından geçiriyor. “Sence?” derken sana bakmayışı huzursuz etse de düşünmemeye çalışıyorsun. İkiniz de alkollüsünüz ve bu konuyu sabaha bırakmak daha hayırlı görünüyor. Siyah deri ceketini giyiyor. Saçlarını karıştırarak çıkışa ilerlerken “O kimdi?” dediğini duyuyorsun.

Bir adım gerisindeyken duraklıyorsun. “Kim, kim?”

Sana dönüyor, anlamını kaçırdığın bir ifadeyle bakışlarını kaçırırken cevaplıyor:

“Barmaid kız.”

“Alisha. Yeni tanıştık.”

“Alisha...” derken sesi öyle soğuk ki şaşırıyorsun. Tekrar bileğini kavrıyor, eskisinden yavaş ama kararlı adımlarla seni sürüklerken devam ediyor:

“Bir arkadaşımı da bir kızıla kurban etmek istemem.”

Kötü şaka seni güldürmüyor, mermer yüzün altındaki ifadeyi merak ediyorsun. Adımlarınız gecenin serininde siyah, görkemli motosikletin yanında son buluyor. Sirius seni bırakıp motorun yanında eğiliyor, kızının sağını solunu kontrol ederken yüzüne sevecen bir ifade geliyor, elinde olmadan sinirinin uçup gittiğini hissediyorsun.

“Kızıl olduğu içindi yani?” dediğinde doğruluyor. İlk defa Sirius'u ailesi ile alakasız bir konuda bu kadar kırılgan görürken şaşırarak geri adım atmaya yelteniyorsun ama bileklerini tutup seni sabitliyor.

Başı eğiliyor. “Bunu şimdi yapmak istemiyordum. Daha erkendi. James'e de dedim, daha... Daha güçlü değildim, yeterli. Sana yakışacak biri...”

Kelimeler döküldükçe gelen şeyi hisseder ama konduramazken yeşil bakışlar tekrar sana dönüyor. 

“Biliyorum beni o şekilde hiç ciddi düşünmedin. Ama biraz da olsa... Kıskanmıyor musun? Başkaları ile dans ettiğimde, güldüğümde, dokunduğumda...”

Cevap sen tutamadan dudaklarının arasından kaçıveriyor.

“Onlara hiç bakmadın.”

Yeşil gözler umutla dolunca utanıyorsun, başını eğecekken çoktan geç kaldın, biraz önce tattığın dudaklar tekrar dudaklarını kapatıyor. Diğerine kıyasla kat kat nazik öpücük, kendi gibi nazik bir notada bitiyor, Sirius alnını alnına yaslarken fısıldıyor:

“Merlin aşkına. Sanırım sana sandığımdan daha çok aşığım.”

Kıkırdıyorsun. Şaşırarak gözlerini açıyor, sen kıkırdamazsın.

“Aylak?”

Daha fazla açıklama duyacak kadar ayık değilsin, aranızdaki santimleri kapatıyorsun. Geride bir yerde bir bardan The House of the Rising Sun yükseliyor, gün doğumuna dakikalar kala sanki zaman yokmuşçasına öpüşüyorsunuz.

**Author's Note:**

> Umarım beğenmişsinizdir, okuduğunuz için teşekkürler ♥


End file.
